


the taste of your lips is my idea of luxury

by fairestevies



Series: all at once, this is enough [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Dating, F/M, New Relationship, Post-Descendants (2015), Pre-Descendants 2, idk how to tag stuff but they're so awkward and cute and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairestevies/pseuds/fairestevies
Summary: "Evie caught the next candy in her mouth and answered his question easily, contemplating what she was going to ask next. They had covered the basics- first pet, first friend, first embarrassing moment, etc. She smirked as she took the candy bowl from him, deciding to spice things up a bit."Evie and Doug play a game to try and ease the awkwardness of their new relationship, but it doesn't quite work as expected (or does it?).Content Warning: Very brief mention of past sexual assault.
Relationships: Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants)
Series: all at once, this is enough [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765342
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	the taste of your lips is my idea of luxury

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: Very brief mention of past sexual assault.
> 
> Title from Taylor Swift's "King of My Heart."

“Ok, you’re next,” Doug said, preparing to throw Evie a piece of candy to catch in her mouth.

“Wait, I’m not ready!” She exclaimed, still chewing her previous piece of candy, causing them both to laugh.

Evie sat on Doug’s bed, back against the bedpost, facing him as he leaned against the many pillows that Auradon Prep provided. They were playing a game called “Firsts” that Mal had told her about, saying she played it with Ben and that it had been a good way to get to know each other when they first started dating (after the whole Coronation fuss had died down). She swore it made it easier to talk about all sorts of stuff when they played in between their many kingdom visits.

Evie and Doug were close, yes, but they had just started dating about a month ago, and well, things were still awkward at times. It’s like they weren’t quite sure what they were doing yet, as not much had changed since they were “just friends.” Of course, people finally stopped bugging them about getting together, but they still hung out and studied together just the same.

Well, there was _one_ thing that was a little different now. After their first date, Evie kissed him, square on the mouth. It wasn’t much, but it was something, and she enjoyed the look of bewilderment on his face afterword.

The thing is, Evie found herself wanting to do it over and over again. It was new, and she'd never really felt like this before. She knew she was good at what she did, making people drool over her. It was how she got away with most of the things she did on the Isle, like taking food or fabrics from the market to create her outfits and accessories.

But, this wasn't the case with Doug. Though at first sight, he may have been attracted to her looks, she could tell that he cared about more than just that as they grew closer. It was nice having someone around who appreciated her efforts in school _and_ her appearance. She didn't expect it, but she kind of _really_ liked him.

They had started a bit of a pattern at first, very predictable. Doug would say something sweet and sentimental amid their shenanigans, causing Evie’s ever-present grin to widen, maybe even a slight blush appeared on both of their cheeks. They would look into each other’s eyes for a moment, Doug pausing to recognize the gold flecks amongst her brown eyes and Evie floating in the blue-green mixture of his, right before she would kiss him, just as she had done that first night.

It seemed like it was the only thing she knew to do, a quick show of her appreciation for him, but the more it happened, the more she felt meaning. She would kiss him slower, hesitating just before she captured his lips, their noses barely touching. She began to notice every single thing about him, too, from the way he tasted like vanilla to the way his whole body seemed to melt at her every move.

Her stomach was in knots, just thinking about getting to do it again.

The thing was, though, she found herself still wanting more. Maybe it was more of an Isle thing, but she wanted him to run his fingers through her hair, or wrap his arms around her waist. Living in the shadow of the two lovebirds Ben and Mal didn't help either. With Cotillion only a few weeks away, they were practically almost engaged after only a few months, so she'd heard. Ben _was_ King, but was that what relationships in Auradon were like? And Evie _was_ an Auradon girl now, so what did that mean for her and Doug's budding romance?

Evie swallowed the candy she had been chewing, trying to shake away her concerns about the pace of their relationship.

“Okay, first...”

Doug, on the other hand, was ecstatic about his recent development with Evie. He was pretty sure he hadn’t stopped smiling since she kissed him that first night _and_ all the other nights that followed.

He had even found it in him to kiss her _first_ a few times. Though, it always made him nervous because he didn’t want to overstep, so he tended to let her take the lead.

He was more than okay with that. In fact, he was more than okay with everything they had been doing- getting to hang out more, just the two of them. Evie had been spending hours designing dresses as her business Evies4Hearts was starting to take off. The orders were getting slightly overwhelming, but luckily, Doug had been helping her out some with the business side of things so she could focus on the designing and creating part. It was really nice to spend so much time together because it made working loads more enjoyable. She even accepted the invitation to be his date to Cotillion, though they were technically kind of dating now, so he shouldn't have been so surprised.

His favorite new thing he learned about her, though, was how much she liked to hold hands. He’d noticed it before, in the way she would always join hands with her friends for comfort. It would come when he least expected it, almost like she didn’t even know she was doing it. It was so natural to her, and he was happy to be at the receiving end, as it was one of the only displays of affection she would do in public.

Now here they were, goofing off in his room, playing some silly game she came up with, but it didn't matter what they were doing. Every moment he spent with her felt like pure bliss.

Evie caught the next candy in her mouth and answered his question easily, contemplating what she was going to ask next. They had covered the basics- first pet, first friend, first embarrassing moment, etc. She smirked as she took the candy bowl from him, deciding to spice things up a bit.

“First... _crush_ ,” she stated, tossing a candy his way.

He caught it in his mouth and hesitated a bit. “Uhh... Hannah...” he admitted, blushing a little.

Hannah was one of the girls in the band at Auradon Prep, so this didn’t surprise Evie. “Okay,” she nodded, impressed he played along so quickly.

“It was in early grade school,” he promised, hoping he hadn’t said anything wrong. He studied her face, and luckily she didn’t seem upset. “What about you?”

Evie thought for a moment. “I mean, I always wanted to date a prince, but I didn’t really know any... I guess my first real crush was probably... _Jay_ ,” she blushed.

“ _Oh great_ ,” Doug teased. Jay literally looked nothing like Doug, with his huge muscles and broad physique.

“You can’t ever tell him that,” she pleaded, embarrassed. “He does not need another ego boost. Plus, It was only because I would see him all around the isle. When we became friends, it was different.”

Doug nodded, it made sense. I mean, who _didn’t_ have a crush on Jay.

He took the bowl back and picked up a blue candy, her favorite. “First... kiss,” he uttered, watching her closely.

Evie shifted uncomfortably as the room grew tense. She did lead the game this way, but she was starting to regret it a little. Perhaps it was escalating things between them a little too much.

“You don’t have to tell me,” he added quickly. He could tell she didn’t want to, and he was punching himself for even asking it in the first place. “Mine was Jane,” he rambled, “we dated for like, a week in middle school. You know, that awkward phase...”

He winced at the words coming out of his mouth because she _didn't_ know. Evie probably never even had an awkward phase, and this was just proving that he certainly hadn’t grown out of his.

Evie forced a laugh. “What’s it like dating the headmaster’s daughter?”

He let out a sigh of relief. “Very intimidating,” he chuckled awkwardly.

_Neither bothered to mention how the Evil Queen would probably be a little more intimidating than Fairy Godmother._

They sat in silence for a moment, before Evie decided to explain herself. “It’s not that I don’t _want_ to tell you,” she started,” it’s just that... I don’t really know... or remember... life was different on the isle... it’s complicated," she murmured.

Doug nodded and reached his hand out across the bed to find hers. “I’m sorry...”

Evie gladly accepted and slid her fingers between his. “It’s not your fault...” she trailed. She didn't really talk about the Isle with anyone other than Mal, Jay, and Carlos, and this game was supposed to be _fun_ , so she didn't feel like talking about it now. “Oh, but I _do_ remember my first make-out,” She added quickly, hoping to change the subject. “I’d been waiting forever for this guy to ask me out at Dragon Hall, and then finally he did! It turns out all he wanted to do was...”

Evie stopped herself once she realized she had been talking too much. This seemed like a conversation you had with your best friends, and maybe not someone you just started dating. She silently cursed the game for seeming to make things _more_ awkward between her and Doug.

“Sorry,” she blushed, squeezing her eyes shut, “you go.”

Doug put his hand to his head, avoiding her eyes and ruffling his hair uncomfortably. “I’ve... uh... never actually done that...” he admitted, beyond embarrassed at his lack of experience.

“ _Oh_ ,” Evie responded, casually. Suddenly, it all made sense, her concerns of why they’d been moving slower than what she was used to. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to kiss her more, it was that he never had before _._

“Well... do you _want_ to?”

It was so soft that Doug wasn’t even sure he’d heard it correctly. He looked up, and yet, there she was, awaiting his response.

“S-sure,” he stuttered, a bit uncertain if this was reality or not.

Evie grinned and shifted closer to him. She gazed into his eyes for a moment, before putting her free hand on his chin, pulling him in. Her stomach flipped as she breathed him in again, her tongue making its way between his lips.

Doug could've sworn that time froze around them as he felt Evie's lips again, softly pressing against his. He tried to kiss her back the way she was kissing him until- well, he wasn’t quite sure what he did, but he knew it wasn’t right.

Just as quickly as she had kissed him, she pulled away, inhaling sharply.

“Sorry!” He exclaimed, trying to meet her gaze. “Are you okay?”

Evie nodded, her hands falling back down from where they had raised to pat the part of her lip that stung. “It only hurt for, like, a split second,” she promised, getting back to her position.

Doug swore he could’ve thrown up from humiliation. This time he wasn’t making any moves until he was sure he was doing it right.

Evie felt his stiffness fade as she kissed him again, showing him the ropes.

The only thing Doug could feel was his lips burning at her touch. He moved his hands to her waist, steadying himself and slowly pulling her closer. He tried to be in the moment, noticing how soft her hand was on his cheek, and how she tasted like a glorious mixture of all the candy they had eaten, but it was difficult given that he was still in disbelief every time she kissed him.

Evie softened as she felt his hands hold her waist. It wasn’t rough like she imagined, it was better- his hands gently molded to her hips, as if she was a fragile work of art that he was scared to break. Something about it was comforting, like no matter what, she was safe.

Doug moved one of his hands up her back, noticing Evie shiver slightly at his touch. He scrunched his fingers in her hair, but when he tried to move them, something resisted.

“Ow,” Evie grimaced, her hand flying to her head, sitting back upright after something tugged at her hair.

“S-sorry,” Doug stuttered, internally kicking himself again. His hand flew from her waist to his finger, where his Auradon Prep ring had gotten caught on one of her blue curls. He silently cursed the ring's design for having so many sharp edges.

Evie watched him intently, as he carefully worked to untangle the ring from her hair.

“I bet this is the worst kiss you’ve ever had...” Doug trailed, trying to lighten the mood as he finally removed the ring from her hair and his finger. Though, it sounded more sad than funny.

Evie smiled slightly and shook her head, thinking back to all the people she’d kissed before. Her hair had been pulled much harder, her body even shoved and grabbed, but Doug was the only one who seemed to care how she felt.

“Not even close.”

Doug smiled weakly, putting the ring on his nightstand and turning back to her.

She softly grinned before putting both hands on his cheeks, pulling him back in as she felt his hands return to her waist. She couldn’t stop herself from going back for more.

He let his hands travel up her back again, smoothly brushing through her hair, and gently caressing the back of her head.

Evie smiled into the kiss now, quite impressed with how quickly he had caught on despite their previous mishaps. She let her hands travel around his neck, fingers dancing through his hair as she felt him weaken at her touch. Evie quite liked this feeling of being in control, while also enjoying the sensation of kissing someone that cared and having them reciprocate. He was getting the hang of it, too, she noticed after a soft gasp escaped from her lips. She began to shift closer, wanting to sit more comfortably on his lap, but the sound of the doorknob turning made her jump back.

Doug stared at Evie in a daze, as she was now sitting back across the bed, their chests rising up and down rather quickly as they tried to catch their breath.

He muttered a few words to his roommate, who had popped in to grab his book bag. Doug made sure to explain how he and Evie had lots of homework to do in their brief conversation so that he wouldn't suspect anything. Doug's eyes darted from his roommate to Evie, quite the sight as she blushed, biting her lip to hide her smile.

“Good luck with that homework,” his roommate called out sincerely as he left the room.

“Maybe we should start that...” Evie giggled, using his excuse to slow them down for now. Perhaps they had gotten a little carried away. It scared her a little how much she had enjoyed what just occurred. Just because she was an Auradon girl now didn't mean she was ready to be nearly engaged to the guy.

She moved the candy bowl and her book bag to the table in Doug’s room, silently laughing to herself at how the game and her previous concerns had played out. It certainly worked differently than it had for her friends, but it wasn’t a complete failure.

_They weren’t Ben and Mal_ , she reminded herself, sitting down next to him, _they had time._


End file.
